1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera that forms, on a solid state imaging device, an object image resulting from object light transmitted via a photographing optical system, to obtain image data representative of the object image.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is assumed that a user of a camera requests a third person to photograph his or her photograph. Then, even if the user informs the third person of his or her intended composition, it is not always possible to obtain a photograph with the intended composition.
To solve this problem, a camera has been proposed which displays, in a superimposing manner, a composition based on freeze image data obtained by a user of a camera who request photographing his or her photo, using a composition determining operation and a through image based on through image data representative of an object image currently formed on a solid state imaging device, so that the photographer can carry out photographing with the user's intended composition, by matching the through image with the composition (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-294025
According to the camera proposed in Patent Document 1, mentioned above, when the third person requested to carry out photographing matches the through image with the displayed composition and then depresses a shutter release button, the person requesting the third person to photograph himself or herself can obtain a photograph with his or her intended composition.
Cameras are commonly known which have a function called “AF lock” or “AE lock”. With such a camera, halfway pressing the shutter release button causes the distance to the desired object to be measured and also causes the luminance of the object to be measured. Subsequently, a photograph with its focus and exposure properly adjusted can be obtained by determining a composition while the shutter release button remains halfway pressed and then fully pressing the shutter release button.
However, it is contemplated that the third person requested to carry out photographing cannot appropriately use the AF or AE lock function or executes photographing without being conscious of these functions. As a result, even with the above described camera that enables the photographer to take a photograph with the composition intended by the person who requested photographing, the resulting photograph may be out of focus or overexposed.